Captive In The Mouth Of A Lion
by Jamaican Princess Rocquellan
Summary: Akihito wants to strangle his molester, Asami gets off on the effort. AsamixAkihito, sexual asphyxiation(?). Warnings inside.


Dedicated to amarissia, cause she really likes my underage fics and she's awesome3 As per usual, I in no way support real life underage sex, I just love to play with fictional characters.

**WARNING: Non-con, underage. Akihito is 16, proceed with caution or not at all.**

Akihito knew what this was. His father had done it to him twice before.

The first time it was a middle aged, high class woman wearing a perfume strong enough to trigger his sinus.

At least he got out of that one relatively unscathed with his clothes intact. His father's deal fell through because of it but it was no skin off his back.

The second time it was the 29yo wife of a politician looking to gain prowess in the underworld of Japan. She got shot a month later in a gang retaliation, spent some weeks in a hospital and then left well enough alone. He'd lost his pants before that, but hey, she was kind of hot for an older woman.

The third time; This time, it was a man. A dangerous man if his demeanor was anything to go by.

The thing was, in this underworld society, it was an unspoken rule that whoever wanted a deal with the higher ups would trade their underaged child for a night, 14-17 years old, as long as they had one, as a sign of good faith. They would get fucked on video, which would be kept locked up as long as the other party doesn't break the contract, or else it would be released to certain key players and that child's humiliation would precede the dying of their parent/guardian's underworld career.

It was crude, but effective. Psychological torture instead of physical death. When the video started circulating of a few of these teenagers their parents are never seen or heard from again.

So here Akihito was, in the office of a man that wanted his 16 years old ass. A man that sat at his desk writing on paper in the dim lighting from a lamp like he was suppose to feel intimidated by his broad stature and dangerous aura. Of course he was, somewhat, but the man didn't have to know that, did he?

Nobody ever accused Takaba Akihito of being easy prey.

"You can have a seat, I'll attend to you in a minute," the man, Asami Ryuichi, his father had told him, said without looking up, pen scratching away on paper.

The door was locked. Electronically. Akihito should know, he checked. Standing akimbo with hands on his hips, he answered, "No thanks. If you want me to be comfortable you can open the door so I can go."

Akihito felt more than saw the smirk on the guy's face. He's been doing it since the first exchange of words left Akihito's mouth; The only thing I want you to do to my ass is kiss it goodbye."

"Feisty, aren't you?"

Now it was Akihito's turn to smirk. "You have no idea."

It wasn't false bravado, not really.

The pen stopped scribbling, was put to rest beside the paper and the man sat back in his leather chair, golden eyes focused intently on Akihito.

Akihito tried his best to hold in a shiver at how intense those eyes, golden and shimmering like a tiger's in the dim light, stared at him.

...

Asami was too into this. If Takaba ever knew how hard he made him... This was what he wanted in a partner, somebody with a back bone who didn't bend over, figuratively and literally, every time he looked like he was about to open his mouth. He wanted so badly to put this kid in his place; underneath him, that it was flowing through his veins like a drug; the ache for submission and surrender from someone who didn't want to give it.

Fear was an emotion that no matter how much one tried to hide it, there was always a tell if you knew what to look for. Despite being a young teenager, the youngest Takaba hid his own fear quite well, something grown men rarely ever seemed to accomplish under Asami's attention.

He stood abruptly, liking the way Takaba instinctively took a step back, but didn't flinch. If anything he seemed angrier and Asami liked it. He should do business with Takaba Senior more often.

He took measured steps towards the teen, his eyes focused solely on those hazel ones and Takaba never broke his gaze. Impressive. He crowded the teen into the wall behind him, both hands planted firmly by his head, boxing him in.

"You know there is only one way this can go, right?"

"With me out the door."

It wasn't a question. Those hazel eyes burned, ready for a fight; defiant.

Asami drew in a deep breath, loving the smell of the teen before him, the siren call of a virgin sacrifice. He'll devour him if he has to, one way or another.

"Not before I get what I want," Asami finished, the cat baiting the mouse. He moved a hand down to run it across the soft, smooth skin of the boy's cheek. It was slapped away, the boy's chest heaving.

Asami pulled back, a smirk on his face, song and dance in his veins and blood pounding in his cock. He walked over to his mini bar and started pouring a drink, because he would milk this situation for all it was worth. The heat of submission would be like honey on his tongue, but he wanted to get Takaba right where he wanted him first. "Do you know what I'll do to you?"

He didn't look around to gauge the teen's reaction to his question.

"You're going to fuck me, that's why I'm here after all." It wasn't so much petulant as it was chafed. It burned like acid on Takaba's tongue.

Asami swirled the amber liquid around in the tumbler before asking, "So you accept it as your fate?"

"Well, I can't go through the door and the window's out... unless I'm a bird..."

Asami was amused when Takaba walked over to the window behind his desk before looking out and down, his brows creased deeply. "We're three stories up, don't suppose you'll lend me a ladder for my escape, eh?"

Despite himself Asami chuckled. Scratch that, he broke down into a light laugh. Yeah, he was enjoying the teen's company way too much. "No, I don't." When he calmed down he downed the drink in one go.

Takaba sighed. All his plans of escape were futile and he knew it. It's not like Asami had any plans to give him the code for the door either and to be honest, he was in no mood to rush the night. It was still young. He walked over to Takaba, stood behind him and took in the tense shoulders, eyes still gazing out the window. He put a hand on one skinny shoulder, expecting the flinch in response. Their breathing and the soft whir of the AC unit was the only noise in the room and Asami brought his other hand up to hold firmly on the boy's waist, Takaba's fight or flight instincts palpable.

Asami brought his head down and whispered softly in Takaba's ear. "Don't worry, it doesn't have to hurt."

One of Tabaka's hand shot out, his fingers splayed against the glass in front of him, for balance, to escape vertigo, panic flipped like a switch. "No. Don't touch me!"

He tried to run, but Asami would have none of it. His blood pumped like bass drums through his veins and without thinking, Asami grabbed Takaba before he could get far and twisted his hand behind his back before shoving him face first onto the desk. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to keep him immobile.

"Damn it!" Akihito cursed, trying to buck the man off. His one free hand flailed wildly, knocking paraphernalia off the desk without care. Papers fluttered, paperweight crashed to the floor and his heart tried to come up through his throat. He did NOT want this. Deft fingers dropped his pants and underwear in one swift motion, stepped on it until his right leg struggled free, then they were kicked apart so the man could nestle between his thighs. He could feel Asami's erection and his blood ran cold.

Asami didn't want to hurt the boy, not like that anyway and he could overlook the mess. It wasn't a big deal. So he grabbed and loosened his tie, turned the boy around and when he tried to hit him, he tied his wrists together with the tie.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Akihito screamed. He tried to kick, claw, fight...but by now he felt drained in more ways than the physical. There was white noise building in his head like a screaming banshee.

"Hold still," Asami hissed, twisting his body and reaching for the lube in the top drawer of his desk. Takaba looked at him, hazel eyes wild and feet kicking, but he was a perfect fit between those long legs and when he retrieved the lube, he pinned Takaba's hands over his head by his wrists and stared him straight in the eye. "I'm going to pleasure your body first, make you want it."

"I'll never want it," Akihito spat, breath hitching when he realized the man was freeing his own sizable erection. He endeavored not to look down and see it; the reality of his impending violation. He craned his head back and looked at the door upside down, willing it to open on its own. All he needed was a chance for escape, no matter how small, but the enclosed space mocked him with the fact that not even ants could get in or out. He waited for the violation, for his reason to rain the anger of Buddha down on Asami more than he already was.

Except...what he felt was far from painful and an intense gasp left his lips before he arched almost halfway off the table, looking down at what was happening with wide, fretful eyes. "Wha...? Stop it, STOP!"

Asami smirked, knowing that the boy was enjoying him fisting their cocks together in one of his large hands while the other gripped his hip. He'd lubed his hand for the friction, lined them up and used slow, sure strokes to bring the boy to hardness. He could tell Takaba wanted more, because despite his words, he held his hands to his chest and squirmed, not putting too much effort into trying to get away now. Asami was a few inches bigger and thicker, but he jerked them both until the fire took him over.

Akihito closed his eyes, swallowed thickly and turned his head away. He'd put no thought into the fact that he was baring his throat until the man leaned down and bit and sucked at the skin of his neck, marking him. He cried out, body spasming at the pain mixed with the pleasure. He felt Asami lick at the bruise before pulling back and asking, voice smug, "You love the pain, don't you?"

That hand pumped faster on his cock, harder and the feel of it rubbing against the hot flesh of Asami's own erection tore something out from inside him and broke him down. He didn't have to answer. He surprised even himself. There was a finger circling his anus, playing with his entrance and in the grander scheme of things it was kind of easy to overlook. The penetration of that finger only added to the feelings attacking his nerve endings. Then there were two fingers that didn't feel as bad as he thought it would.

"You look beautiful with tears in your eyes."

Akihito never realized. At Asami's words, he suddenly registered the hot trail of tears from the corners of his eyes, felt when the man used a thumb to wipe one side away and answered, trying hard to stifle a moan, "I hate you so much."

Asami chuckled. "Your body tells otherwise."

Akihito felt the heat building in his groin, and no matter how much he bit into his hand to stifle his voice, it was becoming a harder task to manage. He felt it in the pit of his stomach like a mammoth wanting to rise and shoot through his cock. Asami flicked his wrist expertly at the head and he was so close, arching to accommodate the tightening of his muscles for release when...

The man just stopped.

"Nooooo," Akihito moaned in displeasure, legs quivering from the strain of abused muscles and blood pumping in his ears.

Asami wanted to do this while Takaba was still pliant, willing and able. He shoved his legs up, lined himself at the entrance and started the slow, agonizing task of breaching that too tight wall of muscle. He hissed at the vice like grip around his length, trying his best to hold down the now flailing and screaming Takaba.

Akihito's breath almost stopped at the pain, then his brain kicked into overdrive, sending frantic commands of self preservation to his nerve endings. He kicked and fought and screamed harder, doing his utmost best to stop what was happening to him. "No, stop. Take it out, please...huuuurts!"

"Come on, let me all the way in," Asami muttered, sweat coating his brows. It was a tight fucking fit. "It will feel good soon, I promise."

Akihito openly sobbed while trying to push the man off, but he was too drained from everything leading up to this white hot pain to be of any real use to his cause. He swallowed thickly, crying out in an attempt for sympathy. "It's too big, take it out, please." The icy chill of desperate fear crawled up his spine like Asami's cock was crawling up his ass, inch by agonizing inch. His bound hands scrambled for purchase pitifully.

"It will be all the way in soon," Asami grunted, trying his best to hold back, to reign in the pleasure threatening to overcome him. Takaba pushed kink buttons he never realized he had. Shit. This one was a keeper. He looked heatedly into those 'down but not out' hazel eyes, still underlit with defiance over the resignation that this was happening. "I'm going to fuck you until you learn to love it."

Some part of Akihito didn't want to roll over and show his belly like a good little bitch, and he honestly had no idea where the burst of energy came from amidst everything, but he surged up, used his bound hands to grab Asami by the throat and squeezed as hard as he could. It felt like Asami was trying to kill him, maybe he could kill him too.

Both their eyes were intense, a flurry of every emotion passing between them like daggers. Lust, fear, pain, need...

Asami's eyes rolled back in his head as he sped up his thrusts, balls deep, while Takaba tried to cut off his air supply. It flew to his cock like a knife to the gut.

Asami grunted. Fuck that, he moaned.

Akihito grunted. Fuck that, he cried out.

"Yesssss," Asami hissed breathily, baring his throat while he gripped those hips hard enough to bruise. The pressure on his windpipe mixed with the pressure in his balls was a heady combination he'd never experienced. He was at the edge already.

Akihito ignored the pain and the blood and the heat and the blissed out look on the man's face as he squeezed as hard as he could his trachea. He didn't care that Asami's sexually charged face made his cock stiffer than plyboard, he wanted to kill him.

"Harder," Asami gasped, even though he was doing the fucking. He grabbed Takaba's dick and pumped fervently, thrusting like it was the end of the world and somewhere in all of this... it was.

Their ejection from here to nowhere and back again happened in tandem, both of them cumming at the same time as the intensity of a skull shattering orgasm ripped through them with a final cry of completion on both their lips.

Asami collapsed on the desk, half on top of Takaba like a rag doll, a term he always used to describe his conquests but never himself. It had literally never been that good. What did Westerners say about forty virgins in heaven? He'll settle for Takaba forty times on earth instead.

"ShitshitshitSHIT," Akihito moaned, adrenaline mixing with the pain singing through him. His body felt like one big bruise. "Get the hell off!" He weakly shoved Asami to the side, rolling over on the desk and falling on his ass when he realized his legs wouldn't support him. It was pain stacked higher than the Eiffel Tower. "SHIT!"

"Hey, don't hurt yourself," Asami muttered, reaching out a hand to help Takaba up.

Akihito batted the hand away and scowled, gingerly getting to his feet. "Ironic of you to say that, don't you think?"

Asami stood back, Takaba was right. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Akihito reluctantly held on to the man's arm as he hobbled over to the leather couch near the far wall, fingers holding his lower back.

"Take it easy," Asami admonished when the boy almost stubbed his toe on the carpet.

Akihito shoved him away when he was close enough to collapse on the couch by himself, then he held his stomach, doubled over and hissed in pain.

Asami offered painkillers and a warm, wet washcloth, then he left to get cleaned up in his bathroom, offering Takaba a small amount of privacy. When he came back out, clean and fully dressed, Takaba was pulling up his pants slowly. "Do you have anywhere you want me to drop you?"

"No," Akihito hedged tightly. He wanted to have nothing to do with man for the rest of his life.

Asami expected that. He followed the boy to the door. "When can I see you again?"

Akihito stopped short at the threshold, eyes widening like he was seeing an alien for the first time in his life. He didn't answer. The audacity! He gave Asami the cold shoulder and walked away.

Asami watched him walk tightly down the hallway to the elevator that would take him down to the club and out the door.

He signaled for Kirishima to follow, make sure he got home safe. He would destroy the video of their encounter, no one would ever be privy tohis weakness. When the door closed and the place was quiet again, he went back to the bathroom and looked at the handprint blooming around his throat.

It felt good on him.


End file.
